sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
City Escape (Sonic Generations)
:Ten artykuł dotyczy poziomu z Ery Dreamcasta z ''Sonic Generations. Jeśli szukałeś oryginalnego poziomu z Sonic Adventure 2, kliknij tutaj.'' – piąty poziom w Sonic Generations. Pojawia się w wersji gry na konsole/PC. Jest remakiem poziomu City Escape z Sonic Adventure 2. Postacią, którą gracz uratuje po przejściu obu aktów poziomu, jest Rouge the Bat. Sonic, który przejdzie akt jako drugi, wystąpi w krótkiej wstawce filmowej z tą postacią. Opis Akt 1 Akt pierwszy rozgrywany jest przez Klasycznego Sonica. Gracz będzie się tutaj poruszać po ulicach wielkiego miasta. Gracz rozpoczyna w małym parku. Górne sekcje to głównie dachy budynków po których będzie poruszać się postać, a także szyny po których Klasyczny Sonic będzie zjeżdżać. Znajdują się tutaj także zawieszone w powietrzu betonowe drogi z pętlami, na których można nabrać prędkości. Dolne składają się z metalowych rusztowań nad ulicami. Wszędzie natomiast pojawiają się cylindryczne platformy, które poruszają się w górę i w dół, lub stoją nieruchomo, a także dwa warianty metalowych platform. Pierwszy to nieruchome, szaro-żółte platformy na których może stanąć gracz, a drugi to szaro-czerwone platformy, które zapadają się jakiś czas po tym jak postać na nich stanie. Należy uważać również na przepaście w dolnych sekcjach. Dalej znajdują się sekcje w których gracz porusza się po miejskich ulicach biegnących w dół. Pojawia się tu unikalne ulepszenie - Deskorolka, zamknięta w monitorze. Kiedy gracz zniszczy taki monitor, otrzyma deskorolkę po której będzie mógł jeździć cały czas prosto. Możliwe będzie również wykonywanie trików na rampach, przy wciśnięciu przycisku skoku w odpowiednim momencie. Deskorolka zostaje zniszczona po tym, jak gracz uderzy nią w ścianę. Przez cały poziom, gracz będzie ścigany przez Ciężarówkę GUN. Będzie się pojawiała w różnych sekcjach poziomów, głównie wtedy kiedy gracz będzie biegł wzdłuż miejskich ulic wijących się w dół. Ciężarówka może staranować gracza i zadać mu obrażenia. Czasami będzie również zrzucała dodatkowych przeciwników dla utrudnienia, a także i niszczyła elementy otoczenia, najczęściej rusztowania po których wspina się gracz. Po każdym kolejnym spotkaniu będzie coraz bardziej uszkodzona. Pod koniec poziomu, gracz będzie uciekał przed ciężarówką po biegnącej w dół ulicy, aż wreszcie wbiegnie pod most, gdzie znajduje się tabliczka kończąca poziom. Ciężarówka natomiast uderzy o filar mostu i przewróci się, ostatecznie uniemożliwiając sobie dalszy pościg. Akt 2 Akt rozgrywany jest przez Nowoczesnego Sonica. Jest nastawiony na szybszą rozgrywkę. Pozostaje dosyć wierny oryginalnemu poziomowi. Gracz rozpoczyna tutaj od zjeżdżania w dół miejskich ulic na snowboardzie. Na drodze pojawiają się rampy na których można wykonywać triki i zdobywać dodatkowe punkty przyspieszenia, a także przeciwnicy atakujący gracza. Można ich łatwo staranować za pomocą przyspieszenia. Na chodnikach są zaparkowane samochody, które gracz może potrącić. Na rampach z kolei można wyskoczyć w górę i znaleźć się w wyżej położonych sekcjach poziomu, na przykład na dachach budynków i alternatywnych ulicach. Gracz może również zjeżdżać po rampach i kablach. Po opuszczeniu tej sekcji, gracz opuści snowboard i będzie normalnie biec pod zarośniętych trawą i mchem dzielnicach. Pojawiają się tutaj przepaście, a także znane ruchome i cylindryczne platformy. Idąc dalej, gracz dotrze na wielką połać terenu, czyli miejski park. Za parkiem położona jest droga z wielką pętlą, prowadząca do sekcji w której gracz będzie krótko biec w dół jednego z miejskich budynków. Poziom przechodzi później w dwuwymiarową sekcję, rozgrywającą się na miejskich ulicach. Pojawiają się tutaj także rozstawione rusztowania i przeszkody, ale i również drążki do gimnastyki. Po wskoczeniu na taki drążek, gracz będzie się na nim obracał, a wyskoczenie w odpowiednim momencie pozwoli postaci polecieć w górę. Po tej sekcji następuje ponowne przejście w trójwymiar, gdzie gracz będzie wspinać się po biegnących w górę schodach, podobnie jak w oryginalnym poziomie, który zawierał jedną z takich sekcji. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do oryginału, po wyjściu z tego etapu gracz będzie od razu ścigany przez Ciężarówkę GUN, znaną z aktu pierwszego, oraz z Sonic Adventure 2. Gracz będzie biegł w dół miejskich ulic, będąc cały czas gonionym przez pojazd. Ciężarówka korzysta teraz z innych ataków. W początkowej fazie pościgu, wysunie trzy piły tarczowe i będzie wybierać jedną z nich do zaatakowania. Piła będzie sunąć po ziemi, a gracz będzie musiał użyć Quick Stepa aby szybko zmienić położenie na bezpieczne, z dala od piły. Na koniec pościgu, gracz będzie biegł po zewnętrznej ścianie miejskiego budynku. Ciężarówka uruchomi swoje silniki odrzutowe i schowa piły tarczowe. Będzie teraz lecieć za graczem, a potem sunąć po budynku, powoli zbliżając się do gracza. Na koniec przyspieszy, ale gracz będzie mógł jej uciec poprzez małą szparę między dwoma budynkami. Ciężarówka nie będzie się mogła przecisnąć i wybuchnie uderzając o ściany budynków, a gracz bezpiecznie dotrze do mety. Misje Akt 1 * Lord of the Board '– Zademonstruj swoje umiejętności jazdy na deskorolce, podczas ścigania się do celu na czas. * 'Thunder Shield Challenge '– Użyj Elektrycznej Osłony aby dostać się do celu na czas i odblokować umiejętność Elektrycznej Osłony. * 'Rouge: The Bombardier '– Uważając na bomby które zrzuca Rouge, dostań się do celu w wyznaczonym czasie. * 'Doppelganger Race! – Zmierz się z kopią Sonica i pokonaj ją w wyścigu do celu. * 'Rite of Spring '– Springi wszędzie! Użyj ich do utorowania sobie drogi do celu na czas. Akt 2 * 'Cream: Helping Hand '– Jedynie pierścienie jakie otrzymasz to te, które zrzuci ci Cream. Dostań się do celu na czas. * 'Dash Ring 1-2-3 '– Przechodź przez pierścienie przyspieszające w odpowiedniej kolejności i dostań się do celu zanim skończy się czas. * 'Topsy-Turvy '– Użyj drążków do gimnastyki i obrotowych platform, aby dostać się do celu przed upływem wyznaczonego czasu. * 'High-Speed Hijinks 2 '– Przeciwnicy poruszają się i atakują ze zdwojoną prędkością. Dostań się do celu na czas! * 'Doppelganger Race! '– Zmierz się z kopią Sonica i pokonaj ją w wyścigu do celu. Czerwone pierścienie Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Postacie: Fang, Bean i Bark pojawiają się na plakatach Poszukiwani (ang. Wanted). Ray i Mighty natomiast pojawiają się na plakatach Zaginieni od 1993 (ang. Missing since 1993). Data ta odnosi się do roku wydania gry SegaSonic the Hedgehog, w której postacie te wystąpiły i nie pojawiły się więcej w serii. * Billboardy w tle reklamują film Chao in Space 2. Jest to nawiązanie do serii fikcyjnych filmów, których plakaty pojawiały się w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2. * Inne billboardy w tle reklamują również Agencję Detektywistyczną Chaotix, Charmy Bee's Sweet Honey Butter, Vector's Deli, Tails Pizza, Coffee Blaze i Amy's Market. '' * Pomimo tego że jest to piąty poziom w ''Sonic Generations, jest jednym z najkrótszych w całej grze. Większa jego część poświęcona jest pościgowi Ciężarówki GUN, a z powodu paneli przyspieszających jest znacznie ukrócona. * W oryginalnym City Escape rozbijanie samochodów podczas zjeżdżania na skrzydle helikoptera spowalniało gracza. W Sonic Generations rozbijanie ich (w drugim akcie) natomiast regeneruje pasek boosta, a więc występuje tu pewna ironia (ponieważ dzięki temu można szybciej zjeżdżać). * City Escape było drugim poziomem, jaki pojawił się w zwiastunach gry. Kategoria:Tematyka miejska Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Generations